Harry Potter and the Elemental Tale
by defiasstone2
Summary: When George and Fred give Harry the Marauders map, they merely intend to allow Harry to travel to Hogsmeade for a day of fun and levity. Harry notices something on it however and heads off to investigate, unearthing an entirely new direction for his destiny to follow. Elements of Frozen will influence characters and scenes in the story.
1. Let it go

_This story is set in Harry's third year, when George and Fred have just given Harry the marauders map and told him that he can use it to get into Hogsmeade without the consent form from his Uncle and Aunt. What if Harry perused the map first and found something amiss that needed investigating? Uses ideas and parts from Disney's film frozen, which bits? Well you will just have to find out... _

George clapped Harry on the shoulder one last time before steering him in the direction of the nearest staircase. "Go on Harry, have fun whilst definitely not being in Hogsmeade." He winked as Fred carried on speaking. "And obviously don't let anyone get hold of the map..." George joined in with a smirk as the two finished. "Until your mischief has been managed!" With that said the two Weasleys turned in sync and walked off, their chuckles still reaching Harry as he had another look at the map.

He was tempted to head straight to the secret passage they had mentioned before behind the humpbacked witch on the third floor, as a glance showed that there was no-one there right now, but some movement caught his attention from the corner of his eye, bringing his focus to the section of the 3rd floor that had been closed off in his first year for the protection of the Philosophers Stone. The area hadn't been reopened to the majority of the castle even after the Quirrel incident, so what was a Slytherin doing there today when they should be in Hogsmeade with everyone else?

His sense of adventure screamed at him to investigate, Hogsmeade would still be there later after he had a quick look to make sure there wasn't something afoot. He wasn't as bad as Ron with thinking that all Slytherins were evil by default, unless their name ended with Malfoy of course. But you could never be too sure...

Time skip:

Except for the obvious lack of a snarling three headed dog, the 3rd floor corridor was pretty much the same, not even a layer of dust which he would have expected from the place not being used in two years. The map indicated that the slytherin was up ahead, in one of the classrooms that took up the majority of this floor. Muttering a quick 'mischief managed' to wipe the map and leave his hands free, Harry started to sneak forward whilst drawing his school cloak round him tightly. Had it always been this cold and he hadn't noticed it until now? He could hear a muffled voice as he approached the room that sounded like singing of all things, though his attention was more focussed on the light frost that covered the floor and walls around the door, what was going on in the room?

Drawing his wand slowly, Harry muttered an unlocking charm and there was a small click as the door unlocked, allowing Harry to open it very quietly. The singing became clearer and Harry recognised it as a lullaby that Petunia had often sung to Dudley when he had been younger. The classroom was a depressed lecture theatre, a semi-circle of desk rows all leading down to the main lecture floor, which was probably meant for DADA practices judging by its size and shape. But the normally stone floor of the lecture area had been turned into an ice rink of all things, with the layers of frost on the desks getting thicker the closer they were to the rink.

Daphne Greengrass, the slytherin girl he had come here to check on was skating round the small rink with surprising ease, her eyes closed and seemingly doing it all on instinct. She finished the lullaby with a spin, arms out to the side and a relaxed smile on her face as her pale blonde hair twirled round in a plait. His curiosity sated, Harry was about to turn around and leave the girl to her own devices when she started singing once more and he stopped to listen to her soft but expressive voice. "The snow glows white on the mountain tonight Not a footprint to be seen A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the Queen The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside Couldn't keep it in; Heaven knows I've tried Don't let them in, don't let them see Be the good girl you always have to be Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know..." (Taken from "Let it go" from Disney's Frozen).

It was hardly an uplifting song for Daphne to be singing, but it drew Harry in like a moth to flame and he strayed a little further into the room to listen a little better. He was so entranced that it was only when he felt the hard tip of a wand to his lower back did he realise someone had just snuck up on him. A feminine voice, quiet and serious spoke into his ear. "Drop the wand Potter and don't try anything stupid, we've put up with enough of your heroics over the last few years." Realising how much of a disadvantage he was at, Harry did as he was told, his wand dropping to the floor with a clatter.

Daphne obviously heard the noise as he eyes shot open and she quickly came to a stop on the rink, her eyes quickly catching Harry's and her previously cheerful expression becoming apprehensive. She moved to the edge of the ice rink, grabbing Harry's wand as it rolled down the stairs to the rink's edge, Harry noticed that the skates she had been using were actually just attached to the base of some normal trainers, which she quickly removed as the figure behind him shoved and prodded him towards the nearest chair in the top row. "Sit down Potter, I don't trust you not to try something."

Sitting in a chair and limiting his mobility whilst being outnumbered and without a wand was not exactly a good idea, but it wasn't like Harry had much of a choice. As he sat down he saw his other assailant for the first time and saw it was Tracey Davis, which was hardly surprising considering the two girls were rarely seen apart. For a short girl she was surprisingly intimidating with her wand pointing at him and a deep brown eyed glare on her face. She was dressed in heavy outdoor clothing including a hat which contained pretty much all of her long auburn hair, a single lock escaping to hang down the left side of her face. His attention was drawn away from Tracey though when Daphne started moving up the stairs towards him, the ice thickening and spreading on the floor around her as she did so.

Having never seen anything like it before Harry couldn't help blurting out a question. "How are you doing the whole ice thing?" Tracey looked over to Daphne at his question and her glare morphed into a concerned frown. "Daphne, you need to calm down, we don't want things to get any worse..." Daphne glared up, though at which of them was unsure before she slammed her free hand into the nearest desk, coating it instantly in an inch of ice along its upper length. "How can I calm down Tracey? Of all the people who had to find out it had to be Perfect Potter! If we don't do something he's going to tell everyone everything by the end of the day!"

Harry felt hurt at the implication that he was a gossip, especially as he didn't know what was so important to be worth spreading. He went to stand up but Daphnes ice-blue eyes fixed properly on him and he felt compelled to sit back down, though he still found the courage to speak up once more. "What would I tell people? I didn't know that being able to create ice was that big a thing." There was a throaty giggle from Tracey at this who seemed more relaxed with the situation after what he said, though Daphne still looked worried.

"See Daphne, Potter has no idea about what is going on, so I think we can cool things down..." She chuckled at something, probably an inside joke but Daphne did not seem mollified to the same extent, placing her hands on the sides of her head in frustration. "Sure, he doesn't know what he's seen but I bet you the moment they get back from Hogsmeade he will tell Granger and Weasley. You know the bookworm won't give up until she's found the answer, I mean it didn't take her long to work out the thing about Lupin did it? And Weasley might know straight away, he's stupid but it is one of the things that wizards teach their kids and he won't care about ruining my life if it gets him in the spotlight for a week or two..."

The comments about his friends were successfully angering to Harry and he forced himself up, overcoming the strange urge that had overtaken him. A moment later he wished he hadn't as Daphne thrust her free hand in his direction, a wave of ice and cold air blasting him back into his seat and freezing him too it by the arms and legs. Suddenly it started to make sense why the two of them didn't want it too get out she had this power, it was much stronger than anything he could come up with at this stage. He didn't find himself afraid though, the girl had obviously held back considerably judging by how she could create ice just by walking around so she didn't want to hurt him, especially by how quickly her face turned to horror at what she had done.

Instead he found himself fascinated by it all, looking down at the ice holding him in place and tugging at it, only for it not to budge in the slightest. "That was so cool! How did you do that? Is it wandless magic or something?" His reaction obviously caught Daphne offguard as her horror turned to surprise and surprisingly a small glimmer of hope. "You mean that you are not afraid of me? Afraid of what my powers can do to you?" Harry shrugged as best he could, he had long got used to the idea that pretty much everything in the magical world could be dangerous depending on how it was used.

"Not really, you seem to have a lot of control over it, its just another branch of magic right?" Tracey shook her head, tutting as she put her wand away, obviously not worried about Harry now he was incapacitated. "Oh Potter, if it weren't for the fact that you are so famous I would have thought you were a muggleborn. Daphne has elemental magic, which has been controversial for centuries. Because of the trouble that the elemental mages have with controlling their powers, that ministry passed a law a century ago banning elementals from being in populated areas without severe magic restrictions placed upon them. So that means that if you tell anyone about this..."

Harry nodded, the results were easily enough to understand, Daphne would be kicked out of Hogwarts without so much as a chance to say goodbye to anyone. "Dumbledore knows doesn't he?" At Daphnes uncertain nod he smiled and continued. "Well if he thinks you have enough control then I don't see why it's anyone else's business. I know exactly what if feels like to be treated differently for something I was born with and have no control over. Though I have never seen this"

He gestured around the room with his head. "Happen anywhere else." Daphne seemed overjoyed by his words, but shook her head and smirked in his direction. "Sorry Potter but I am not giving away all my secrets. Perhaps if you're a good boy and do me some favours I might let you know." Typical Slytherin, but it was fair enough for her not to spill her secrets to him at the first meeting. "I said I wouldn't tell anyone about any of this, what more do you want from me?" Daphne smirked at this and Harry suddenly got the feeling that he was going to regret saying those words...

**A/N: Haha, another plot bunny written up and raring to go. Review and tell me what you think, if people like it I might write some more :P**


	2. Stories, Stories in the Deep

_Previously on Harry Potter and the Elemental Tale:_

"_Dumbledore knows doesn't he?" At Daphne's uncertain nod he smiled and continued. "Well if he thinks you have enough control then I don't see why it's anyone else's business. I know exactly what if feels like to be treated differently for something I was born with and have no control over. Though I have never seen this" He gestured around the room with his head. "Happen anywhere else." Daphne seemed overjoyed by his words, but shook her head and smirked in his direction. "Sorry Potter but I am not giving away all my secrets. Perhaps if you're a good boy and do me some favours I might let you know." _

_Typical Slytherin, but it was fair enough for her not to spill her secrets to him at the first meeting. "I said I wouldn't tell anyone about any of this, what more do you want from me?" Daphne smirked at this and Harry suddenly got the feeling that he was going to regret saying those words..._

Chapter 2: Stories, Stories in the deep.

Timeskip:

Harry was leading the two Slytherins back through the castle, glad that everyone but the first and second years was out at Hogsmeade so that they did not see the unlikely trio together. "So let me make sure that I have all of this straight? You want me to tell you what really happened at the end of my first year and second year and then we can talk more about your really cool thing? I thought the rumour mill had covered that more than well enough. Something about me arm wrestling Slytherins monster last I heard." He avoided using the word Ice in case there was anyone listening in, but judging by how Tracey giggled whilst Daphne gave a small smile as he spoke he could have come up with a better phrase to cover it. Daphne took only a moment to take in what he had said before she quietly raised a question.

"We all know that the only thing the rumour mill never gets right is the truth. What I don't understand is where you are taking us anyway Potter? I really do not need Malfoy getting word that we have been seen hanging out with you." Harry shook his head in amusement but made sure not to be spotted smiling at her comment; Malfoy was obviously not too well liked even in his own house. "Don't worry, we are almost there. I just think that this story is one best shown rather than me trying to tell it." Reaching his destination Harry opened the door and bowed in an over exaggerated manner.

"Welcome ladies, to the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets." Looking up he saw the two girls looking at him with scepticism on their faces, though Tracey was the one who spoke up. "Potter, this is Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. What game are you playing with us?" Deciding to grandstand a little longer, something he had to admit he was enjoying probably slightly more than he should, Harry wagged his finger in the girl's direction. "Is that anyway to talk about Myrtle girls? I will tell you now she was key in solving the case of the Chamber of Secrets."

"Really Harry? After you not visiting this year I was just beginning to believe that you didn't care about me at all!" Myrtle's voice made Harry wince slightly at what he had said, that was karma for his cockiness right there. He saw Daphne smirk slightly making it clear that she had caught his wince, but he supposed that what he said had been true, so he turned and smiled at the translucent figure. "Yes, without you telling us what had happened the first time the chamber opened I would never have found the entrance in time to save Ginny." Myrtle looked happier than he had ever seen her and she flew through him doing the ghost impression of a hug.

Managing to ignore the cold feeling passing through him Harry turned back to the matter at hand. "Myrtle, I am about to show these two the chamber of secrets. I know you can probably get in there whenever you like but would you like to come with us?" Myrtle turned back to him with an expression that made Harry worry that he was about to get another hug, before she seemed to reign herself in and nodded slowly.

"I-I can't get through the wards without you opening it all up I think Harry, obviously Slytherin didn't trust the ghosts of Hogwarts to keep its location secret when he built the chamber. Are you sure... I mean I would love to come with you, but I know what your friends say about me..." Thinking back to what first Hermione and then Ron had said both to and around the young ghost Harry could understand why she was a little unsure as to whether he really wanted her to come with them.

Harry shook his head and stepped up to Myrtle, deciding to do something he had never thought he would try and went to hug the ghost. He passed into her of course but he ignored the cold and maintained his place as he spoke quietly. "Don't ever think of yourself as other people say you are Myrtle, the only opinion that matters are those of your friends. If I listened to everyone when i was younger, I would never have made it where I am." Harry was referring to his childhood, with his relatives trying to force him to think of himself as nothing but a freak that was completely useless.

But with Daphne and Tracey nearby who he didn't completely trust with such personal information he kept it vague enough that they would probably think that they meant last year with the Heir of Slytherin business. Myrtle didn't respond for a second and Harry was about to pull back and look at her when Tracey suddenly burst out laughing. Turning to look he saw the auburn haired girl almost hunched over as the laughter continued to grow in volume.

Obviously his confusion at what was so funny was clear on his face as Daphne, who had merely giggled for a moment before resting her features into a small but warm smile, decided to let him in on the joke as she closed the door to the bathroom and brought out her wand to cast what he assumed would be a silencing charm. "You obviously have more super powers than we were made aware of Harry Potter, you're the first person I have ever heard that can make a ghost faint dead away..." Stepping forwards and then twirling round, Harry saw what she meant. Myrtle was floating as always, but her cheeks were a dark blue and her eyes rolled back into her head.

Harry's blush matched the ghosts in short order as Tracey managed to control her laughter for just long enough to add a comment to Daphne's own view. "D-Daph, can you imagine, Potter doing that to the Baron! He..." That was as far as she got before her laughing fit continued, Daphne being unable to prevent a full laugh of her own resonating round the room, obviously the mental image amused her as much as it terrified Harry to his very core.

It took a couple of minutes for Myrtle to recover to a cognisant state, which was more than enough time for Harry get back into the required mind to use the snake carving on the sink to open the Chamber entrance. Looking down the dark slide-like tunnel into the ground, he could almost feel the scepticism of the two Slytherin girls rising once more. "Sorry girls, last time I didn't have time to see if there was a more... lady friendly route down to the chamber. Any ideas?"

After trying several of the suggestions such as '_give me stairs_' and '_take us to the chamber_', getting nothing in response Harry was starting to get frustrated. It was a still blushing Myrtle that suggested they shouldn't try such complicated phrases, considering that Slytherin would have been the only parselmouth at that point he would probably have kept it simple. She also went into a spiel about Arithmancy equations and the complexity of activation words that Harry honestly lost track of in the first two sentences, but he followed her suggestion and tried one word phrases.

It was as he said "_down_" that the small section of flooring he was on began to shift down into the tunnel, Daphne and Tracey jumping to join him on the platform before it got too far away from them. It was not the most comfortable journey, the platform had obviously been designed for a full grown wizard to stand on comfortably, which meant the three of them were forced to grab each other's sleeves and pull themselves together to fit down the pipe.

Luckily Harry had been facing the sink entrance when the platform had begun moving, meaning he was facing out of the group rather than inwards which would probably have made things much more awkward. Myrtle floated through him part way down before looking round in wonder at the pipe tunnel. "I have never seen a pipe this big before here; I thought I had travelled all of the ones in the castle. I wonder what the chamber looks like?"

There was an inquisitive tint to Myrtles voice that reminded Harry that underneath it all Myrtle had originally been in Ravenclaw. Before he could answer her unintended question, the platform reached the base of the tunnel and brought them out into the entrance chamber. Deciding to try something that had occurred to him when Myrtle spoke of keeping the phrases simple Harry stepped out and clapped his hands. "_Lights!_"

To his immense relief there was a draw upon his magic and the torches built into the sides of the chamber burst into green flames, illuminating the corridor up until the basilisk skin and the caved in section. Myrtle floated up to one of them and poked at it for a moment before nodding. "Magefire torches, probably some kind of replication and preservation charms on the oil that is being burned that allow them to be usable after all this time."

"Forget the torches Myrtle, come and have a look at this skin. You too Tracey, what are you still doing over there?" Tracey seemed to be too busy trying to avoid the small animal skeletons to deign that with an answer, Daphne striding purposefully forwards to reach the aforementioned skin to run a hand over it softly. Harry walked up slowly, stepping agilely between skeleton pieces to reach her. "Looking at this really doesn't compare to the real thing."

Obviously he had been quieter than he thought as she jumped at the sound of his voice, a layer of frost covering the basilisk skin as she whirled around. "Potter! Don't do that!" Harry couldn't help but smile somewhat cheekily at the Hermione-esque tone that slipped into Daphne's normal steady speech, but he quickly realised that wasn't helping when Daphne's glare deepened and her hands rose rather menacingly.

Ducking into the tunnel that Ron had made through the cave in even as a snowball sized piece of ice impacted into the area he was stood in moments before, Harry decided it would be best to move thing along before he aggravated the girl any further. "This way everyone, the main chamber is through this mess that Lockhart caused." That prompted an explanation of what he had meant by that, so as they walked up the corridor to the massive doors leading to the chamber he explained the story behind his first trip into the depths of Hogwarts.

"That's what happened to Lockhart? How has Weasley managed to not boast about getting rid of the useless braggart all of this time?" Harry shrugged, considering what had happened with Ron's wand and his lack of actual involvement with dealing the basilisk, the Weasley probably preferred the other rumours that were going around about the whole incident that had him valiantly assisting in the fight with Slytherin's monster. Reaching the main chamber doors, Harry was a little confused as the doors had closed themselves since he had left last time.

Deciding it was probably nothing to worry about, Harry shifted to the side to let the others through the rockfall passage. "Welcome everyone, we have made it to the chamber of secrets. _Open_ Prepare to be entranced by the majesty of the most truly hidden place in Hogwarts." The doors opened at his command as he slowly turned from the others to the chamber, speaking with a humoured tone as he for once relished the attention he was getting for something that wasn't for the Boy-Who-Lived bull that he was used to.

He finished his turn as the doors opened up enough for him to see inside the still lit chamber, his tone changing to shock, disbelief and finally terror as he took in the scene before him. "And now you should all... run!" The basilisk, who he had slain by stabbing it through the mouth the year before with the sword of Gryffindor ... was gone.

**A/N: HAHAHAHA So much fun! Whilst I am sure most of you saw that cliffhanger coming, I felt if I was actually going to turn the plot bunny into a proper story I needed some drama. Also, I never understood why Harry never used the Chamber of Secrets after his second year. It would have allowed him to get away from the pressure of the tournament, then Umbridge and her cronies etc etc.**

**I know Harry acts differently in this chapter to how he acts in the book but I have always seen him as the fighter for the underdog and someone who understands being bullied and ostracised, which is what has happened to Myrtle before she died. **

**Myrtles character also may raise a couple of questions, but I like to think that how you treat a person affects how they act around you. So a show of kindness and respect can go a long way to making someone a lot more hospitable.**

**Let me know what you think by reviewing and favouring the story. The good, the bad and the downright ugly are all welcome.**

**Defias out!**


End file.
